


Sprawl

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuties, Fever, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "Aren’t you not supposed to speak ill of the dying?”“It’s don’t speak ill of the dead, and you’re not dying, it’s just the flu."





	Sprawl

**Author's Note:**

> AUs are not my specialty, but I tried my best! Originally posted to my tumblr and now it's here as well. Enjoy!

Whatever Armin was expecting when he returned to his dorm room, it certainly wasn’t finding his roommate sprawled out in the middle of floor, a starfish beached on the carpet of their room. “Um, Eren?” he begins tentatively, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Stargazing,” Eren mumbles, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. He doesn’t even glance over in Armin’s direction. Besides the fact that he’s staring blankly at the white popcorn ceiling of their dorm room with glazed eyes, another obvious sign of illness is the way his voice cracks in the middle of the word, plunging him into a wet coughing fit. He brings a shaky hand up to cover his mouth.

“We’re indoors,” Armin points out, sighing heavily. “You must have caught that flu that’s been going around. I told you to get your flu shot.”

“Don’t like needles,” Eren grumbles, sounding all of five years old. “Sides, aren’t you not supposed to speak ill of the dying?”

“It’s don’t speak ill of the dead, and you’re not dying, it’s just the flu. Now how about we get you into an actual bed instead of the floor?”

“The floor’s comfy,” Eren protests vaguely. His voice sounds like sandpaper scraping against his vocal cords.

“I promise that your bed is much more comfortable,” Armin says, kneeling next to Eren and easing him up into a sitting position, before slinging Eren’s arm around his own shoulders and slowly bringing them both to standing. Fortunately Eren cooperates, as there’s no way Armin could lift his taller, more muscular roomate up all by himself.

In a matter of minutes, Armin manages to maneuver Eren over to his bed, wrestle him under the covers, and coax him into taking some medicine. “There, isn’t that better than the floor?”

Eren, sleepy and pliable, grins broadly. “Thanks, Armin,” he whispers, voice slightly slurred with exhaustion.

Armin smiles back. “Anytime, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you of reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
